1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mixed antibacterial glass, and specifically to a mixed antibacterial glass which contains an alkaline antibacterial glass and an antibacterial acidic glass, and thus allows stable control of the silver ion elution amount.
2. Description of the Related Art
Air conditioners are typical air conditioning systems. In a common air conditioner, water is condensed in a heat exchanger, and the drain water is recovered in a drain pan, and intensively discharged outside through a drain pipe.
Particularly in a ceiling air conditioner for business use, the drain pan always keeps a certain amount of drain water, and is susceptible to the entry of airborne nutrients. Therefore, microorganisms such as bacteria and molds can rapidly grow to inhibit the discharge of the drain water.
In order to solve the problem, Patent Document 1 proposes a preventive method against the occurrence of microorganisms, including placing an antibacterial agent containing a water-soluble glass which can elute silver and/or copper ions in the drain pan of an air conditioner.
More specifically, the method preferably uses a water-soluble glass composed of 15 to 60% by weight of SiO2; to 40% by weight of at least one selected from the group consisting of Li2O, Na2O, and K2O; 0.1 to 5% by weight of Ag2O and/or CuO; 10 to 50% by weight of P2O5 and/or 5 to 50% by weight of B2O3; 0 to 20% by weight of at least one selected from the group consisting of MgO, CaO, SrO, and BaO; and 0 to 20% by weight of at least one selected from the group consisting of Al2O3, ZnO, CeO2, ZrO2, and TiO2.
Patent Document 2 discloses an antibacterial phosphate glass with a silver ion elution amount of 0.5 ng/cm2/day or more when immersed in boiling water at 100° C. for 500 to 1000 hours, and then in water or an acid at 20° C. for 24 hours.
More specifically, the antibacterial phosphate glass includes glass components composed of P2O5: 56 to 59 mol %, MgO+CaO+ZnO: 33 to 38 mol %, and Al2O3: 6 to 8 mol %, and 0 to 5% by weight of Ag2O, and has an average particle size of 2 to 20 μm.
Patent Document 3 discloses an antibacterial borosilicate glass which elutes silver ions.
More specifically, the antibacterial borosilicate glass includes 100 parts by weight of glass solid component composed of one or more network-forming oxides selected from SiO2, B2O3, and P2O5, and one or more network-modifying oxide selected from Na2O, K2O, CaO, and ZnO, and 0.1 to 20 parts by weight of Ag2O as monovalent Ag.